Opposite Ends
by Animelia
Summary: "Stupid Miku for being pretty, stupid friends, stupid guys, stupid me for being ugly, stupid dance, and STUPID VALENTINES!" Oh great now not only did I hate valentines and myself, but I also felt like crying. A very very late Valentines Day present. Twoshot. Rins's pov done and Len's coming soon.


Animelia: hey guys I know its early and all but I just had to write this

Kristy: but why do you need to write it right now some people are still asleep you know

Animelia: I know that but I just woke up from a nightmare and I just had to write down what happened

Wave: oh so that's why you're making it so early

Animelia: yup and I should probably tell you this is based on my dream and maybe some of you guys might find this story cute and all but I'm sorry if it's sucky and I made any mistakes so yea disclaimer time

Kristy: I'm going back to sleep night

Animelia: its morning

Wave: does it matter I'm going back to sleep too you're on your own

Clouse: if you want I'll do it I just woke up from your guys' racket

Animelia, Kristy, Wave: sorry Clouse

Clouse: anyway **ANIMELIA DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE IMAGE USED THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS THIS STORY IS PURELY BASED ON A DREAM ANY RELATIONSHIPS TO REAL INCIDENTS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

I can't believe what's happening right before my eyes! Kaito just asked Miku out to the Valentines dance and all she's doing is stuttering like an idiot! WTH! I never thought I'd say this but I guess it's time for me to play cupid! Oh how I do _love _to mess with her love life it's just so much fun! Hehe.

"K-Kaito, I don't know what to say," Miku says finishing and staring at Kaito.

"Then say you'll go with me please," oh I can't believe Kaito said that why can't Miku just agree to go ugh it's so frustrating just standing here watching this go on. Miku congratulations you just found yourself a cupid.

"Kaito I think what she means to say is she would love to go to the dance with you," Miku just stared at me with happiness [or stars to in other words] radiating through her eyes! Like no joke it was so bright I was tempted to take my sunglasses out.

"Really that's great so I guess I'll text you the details ok," Kaito looked so flustered for a minute until he asked out the final question I'm pretty sure Miku couldn't handle.

"So um can I have your number?"

Honestly I was expecting Miku to just squeal with joy but even I couldn't expect a blank girl. Although I have to say it was sort of funny how Kaito was so shocked to find Miku limp in his arms.

"It's xxx-xxxx just so you know" I stepped around the fainted Miku in Kaito arms and bowed mockingly.

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone. Hehe bye." I finished walking away in all my mighty orange glory [what I love oranges sue me] fully aware Kaito was staring after me with a perplexed look on his face yet I could've cared less really. Although I was happy for Miku and all, I couldn't help but wish Kaito could have asked her to the dance another time 'cause right now I felt really annoyed and lonely. AHH stupid Miku and her fainting cause she loves Kaito.

"At least she got a date to the dance no has even asked me yet." Yes it's true practically all my friends have already been asked out to the dance by their knights in shining armor. Now I'm not one to be a girly girl and believe in the shining armor stuff but still a girl can't help but wish for her prince, you know.

"I bet no one's even gonna ask me this year like every year. UGH! I _hate _valentines! " I screamed to no one in particular.

"Stupid Miku for being pretty, stupid friends, stupid guys, stupid me for being ugly, stupid dance, and _**STUPID VALENTINES**__!_" Oh great now not only did I hate valentines and myself, but I also felt like crying. What's wrong with me why couldn't I just get a date to the dance. UGH! Great going Rin you not only feel like moping but now you've become even more selfconscious. Yea great way to spend Valentines week. "Stupid valentines." I mumbled to myself looking down to the ground that was so much more interesting. I guess I was so soaked up in myself pity that I didn't hear the footsteps that were coming near me.

"Hey Rin." "Hi Rin." I looked up to see who the voices belonged to when I saw both Rinto and Rei look at me from joy to worry.

"Oh *sniff* hi guys didn't see you there." I replied with a fake smile that I know could've won me a Grammy for awesome acting but of course my chances with these guys believing me were 1 to none. It's funny really how these two knew me from the back of their heads even though we didn't get to hang out much. Honestly, I think that's why I was so close to them 'cause they know how to treat me right, what I like and don't like, and they both really care for me.

"Cut the act Rinny." Rinto said in his serious mode. "Yea now tell us what's wrong and don't think you can lie we'll just see right through you" Rei started also in serious mode "and you know that." and of course Rinto had to finish for him. Ugh, I hate when they do that and in serious mode no less, I swear sometimes I wonder if they weren't just adopted by their parents and are actually twin brothers.

"It's nothing really just feeling a little depressed, I'm fine honest." I said not feeling fine at all and I'm pretty sure they could tell 'cause they didn't seem to be believing me any time soon. "Guys please I really don't wanna talk about it, please just trust me ok." I pleaded giving my best puppy dog eyes and believe me no one can resist the eyes not even a rock [literally I broke one just by doing my puppy dog eyes I was so proud of myself].

"F-fine," both Rinto and Rei gave in and Rei only made my ego grow even bigger with what he said next, "We are so weak." "I know." I couldn't help but giggle and when they ended up glaring at me my giggles turned into laughter which they gave into.

"So what are you doing walking home by yourself?" Rinto asked. "Yea isn't leak-lover usually the one to walk home with you?" Rei also questioned.

"Yea but we had a little confrontation and I guess you can say Miku sort of got a little side tracked" I said remembering Miku's little display of affection.

"Let me guess she fainted in ice cream lover's arms right." Rinto said walking away with Rei while I just stayed there looking like a confused gawking fish. They both turned around wondering why I suddenly stopped.

"H-how did you-"

"We saw her in his arms when we were coming over here and she didn't look like she was awake." Rei answered my unfinished question wondering why I was surprised. "N-never mind." Was all I could mutter and I just lowered my head feeling defeated and went to catch up with them.

"So we were wondering has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Rinto asked but I didn't feel like answering but I knew I had to so I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered with a weak voice, "N-no why." It was supposed to be a question but it came out more like a statement.

"Well we were wondering," Rei said and to be honest what happened next was totally shocking. Both Rinto and Rei stood next to each other in front of me each with as rose in their hands and both giving me the flirty wink.

"Would you go with us Rin-hime?" they both said definitely proving my theory that they could be twins.

"I-I" I definitely had no idea what to say to that but I'm pretty sure things would turn for the worse as I was cut off by the one voice I really find obnoxious.

"Oh there you are Rin-Chan I've been looking all over for you" Len said as he got behind me and put his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "After all what kind of boyfriend loses his girlfriend right."

* * *

"**AAAHHHH!" I looked around me to see where I was and I was so glad to find out I was in my home. **

"**Oh it was just a nightmare huh I was worried for nothing." I couldn't help but still feel out of breath so I went to the bathroom to wash up even though it was still 5 in the morning or at least that's what my clock read. **

"**Hmm who knows nightmare or not I could probably turn it into an oneshot if I wanted to." I looked over my sweaty body and decided instead of washing up I would definitely take a shower the story could definitely wait. **

"**One thing's for sure story or not I'm definitely taking a shower!" I looked back at my bed through the open door and only had one thing to say.**

"**Goodbye Len. Hello peace!"**

* * *

Animelia: well I hoped you guys enjoyed my dream/ oneshot and again sorry if my spelling was horrible

Wave: even though it took you a whole day just to finish this

Animelia: well sorry I was busy

Kristy: whatever anyways reviews are gladly accepted

Clouse: exactly now thank you for reading and if you excuse me I have to make sure we get to sleep

Animelia, Kristy, Wave, Clouse: bye and night if you live in North America.


End file.
